We belong with you
by ChelseaGirls2
Summary: Two new vampires cross the Cullen territory. Before long, a member of the Cullen clan recognises one of them. After that greeting everything changes – Relationships, friendships and families. After jaw-dropping events will new loves arise?
1. Meeting the Cullens

****AN: **This is our first story so please read and review. We'll try to answer any questions without giving much of the story away and we hope that this goes well. Don't currently have a beta but we have one lined up if need be but there are the two of us and we proof-read all of our entries before uploading them.**

**So, read, review and have a nice day!**

**Also, Neither of us own Twilight or any of the characters. They all belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong><span>We belong with you<span>**

Chapter 1- Meeting the Cullens

Caggie's POV

We ran for what felt like days when it had been, in fact, just over two hours. Our surroundings were very…foreign. The lush green trees swayed when the wind rushed through the leaves and the scent of elk and a few bears lingered in the air. There was a stream nearby where fish were gliding through the clear water almost soundlessly. They were not nearly big enough to feed on, just the size of tadpoles, and we weren't looking for animal blood.

We were looking for a nearby wanderer, stuck in the woods, who nobody would think anything suspicious happened when they disappeared.

We kept looking until we found a small woman, on her own, struggling to get over a fallen tree. She had short, black hair and green eyes which made her slight features stand out. She wasn't overly tall but she had extremely sweet smelling blood.

Having not eaten in over 72 hours, I was feeling extremely thirsty. As for my friend and colleague, Kimm, I have no idea but from the look of determination on her face I'd say that she was too.

We began to track the human through the forest, being very careful to make silent footsteps.

Kimm took to the trees whilst I made my attack on the woman from behind her back on the ground. As Kimm jumped down onto her I pulled her backwards.

We had previously made a pledge that we would try to make our killings as quick as we could to put off the suffering of the victim but, so far, everyone has had a chance to scream through their lungs before the noise is cut off by our razor-sharp fangs diving into the voice box and all the noise left is the blood rushing through their bulging veins and into our dry mouths, quenching the thirst once again.

We both nodded after our feed, agreeing that our thirsts were satisfied for the moment but we would probably have to find another wander in a day or so.

Kimm's POV

Having fed for now, Caggie and I decided to run back to our make-shift home again before those blasted wolves managed to find us and track us down for what we are.

They're not just normal wolves. No, normal wolves would have turned and ran as soon as they had taken one breath of our scent. No, these wolves were werewolves, our only enemy.

Their scent fills most of this land just around Forks in Washington. We had only come here to get away from those vampire wars in the South America. We had been able to live in Mexico for quite some time before we were sighted by those soldiers out there and we ran to get away from being found.

We were created by a vampire named Sarah in High Falls, New York around 96 years ago. We roamed the areas for a few months but found it unbearable being around Sarah and her mate, Dan. There was also the reminder in this area of our dear friend who we lost many years ago as she disappeared and never came back. Nobody knew what happened to her but we believe it wasn't out of her own interests, especially when she had that wonderful fiancé of hers who everyone saw as the most eligible bachelor in the area.

We got bored and thought we would tour around the world but that didn't look like such a great idea seeing as we ended up in Mexico without being able to leave without being noticed. If it weren't for the help of two other vampires, whose names I have forgotten over the years, to escape past the guard of newborns.

We got back to our make-shift home amongst the trees and various green plants where we decided to spend the night waiting for the wolves or the vampire soldiers to come and get us.

We had plenty of time on our hands to sit and plan the rest of our existence out together.


	2. Unexpected arrival

**AN: Neither of us own Twilight or any of the characters. They are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>We belong with you<strong>

Chapter 2 – Unexpected arrival

Caggie's POV

The night passed very peacefully with only the sounds of a few birds passing high above our heads in the sky. There had been no signs of any wolves, be it werewolves or normal wolves, and we were finally able to fully relax when the sun came up and made the forest around us come to life.

I left Kimm to do whatever she was doing in her compact room which would only fit a small desk in, which was enough as the only thing she ever wanted to do was write and draw. Usually her images were of happy scenes, such as the forest with its beautiful vibrant greens of the dense tree foliage and the oval shaped leaves. The seaside's that we had visited over the years, but now, all of a sudden, her drawings have become darker and more depressing. She has drawn blurry, dark figures striding towards you. When you look directly at them you can notice the golden eyes, the pale skin and, most importantly, their ferocious stares. These characters appeared to be of vampire kind but the golden eyes are strange and neither of us knows what they are trying to convey.

I have always believed that Kimm had a special ability. Ever since that very first time that we met another of our kind with a special ability I knew that she also had one because she'd been producing drawings of our future for several months at that point. I thought it was just some newborn phase she was going through but the other vampires that we met were so much older that I knew it couldn't just happen whilst you are a newborn.

Kimm has been protecting us with her ability for years now and I greatly appreciate it but these newer images are beginning to unnerve me as there is a strong chance that what she is drawing could occur in the future. What we don't know is when it will occur and so, for now, I'm going to be extra cautious.

We left to go hunting after an hour or so of just sitting their staring at the newly-drawn images before us, trying our best to figure them out.

The forest was just as it usually was: very green and soaked from the mornings shower with the dripping of dew from each individual leaf occurring every second or so. I couldn't smell any humans nearby, probably just staying indoors as it was raining so we weren't going to get an easy meal today. I began running for the nearest house when, suddenly, out of the lush green woods came this massive boulder crashing into me, knocking me to the ground several meters away due to the momentum that we had been travelling at. I got up and immediately crouched into a defensive position when Kimm caught up with me and flanked my left side, which was nearest my attacker. I looked back at the boulder-sized creature crouched before me, mirroring my stance, before turning my head to see the attackers two companions running up to defend him.

I took a submissive step backwards. We were outnumbered, and sure to lose our lives if we didn't escape now.

I was about to turn and run when one of the companions spoke.

"What are you doing here?" he asks in a subdued tone.

"We're just passing through the area" I lie smoothly, hoping they don't notice. Apparently they noticed and the other companion, the one with blond curly hair, looked at the person questioning me and calmly stated "lying".

I hissed furiously at them. How could they know what was truth and what was lies? There is no way I can trust them at all to tell them the truth. Before I could reply I heard the soft voice of Kimm behind me talking calmly to them.

Kimm's POV

I felt like we could trust these strange vampires with eyes ranging in colour from butterscotch to caramel. My thoughts may be due to the strange drawings that I've been doing or just the fact that I felt lonely. I have spent a few years in this existence and my only friend has been Caggie. All we've done is roam around the world, meeting the odd nomad who we pass on the way but then we move on because there is nothing left to do. All this existence is about is feeding. That is the only thing that we need to do. We don't need to eat, drink… well, not to keep ourselves hydrated but because of the thirst and we don't need to breathe. After a few years, it gets… boring, tedious and repetitive.

Now these newcomers have provided me with the perfect opportunity to jump ship, to go and live with another set of nomads and find out about them before moving on again. The only thing that I crave more than blood right now is companionship. I long to be with many friends and have a, sort of, family I suppose.

That's why I decided to tell these strange vampires, crouched on the ground in defensive positions, the truth. I told them everything, about our change, what we'd done so far in our existence, about the wars in the south, to which the vampire with blond, curly hair raised both his eyebrows in surprise and curiosity but before he could ask any questions I cut him off by asking them what they were doing here.

"My name is Carlisle, this is my son, Jasper" he said, gesturing to the vampire with the curly, blond hair and the scarred face. I lingered on his face for a few seconds before nodding and making my mind remember a face to every name he mentioned. "And this is Edward" he continued gesturing at the creature crouched in front of my best friend. He had wild, tousled, bronze hair and a very handsome face. He shouldn't have noticed my appraisal but somehow he looked at me before taking a couple of steps backwards, and standing up. Everyone noticed the tension and Carlisle cleared his throat before continuing his explanation.

"We live here permanently and this is our territory you are on" he said politely with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Before I could speak, Caggie cut in and gave me a sharp look.

"That's OK, we'll just be leaving" she sneered and I grimaced. Great. Chance lost; off we go travelling the world. The vampire named Edward smiled at me before asking Carlisle whether we could stay for a night or two. I grinned back at them as Caggie twitched next to me. She met my eyes and hers were furious. It was obvious that she didn't want to stay with them but I simply looked back at Edward. "We'd love to!" I exclaimed, getting a 'what do you think you're doing' look from Caggie who simply shook her head at me. I just smiled back. Looks like my chance to jump ship might just be back into play… and that's just what I was hoping for.


	3. A mixture of surprises

**AN: Neither of us own Twilight or any of the characters. They are property of Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

><p><strong>We belong with you<strong>

Chapter 3- A mixture of surprises

Kimm's POV

We ran to the Cullen house as fast as we could with Edward throwing worried glances at Caggie for reasons I cannot fathom. The run went well as far as I'm concerned. Nobody snapped out and we ran silently with no hostility aimed at us.

Jasper kept looking at us. In particular, he kept looking at me with a look of curiosity. It aggravated my slightly that he wouldn't just spit out what he wanted to say. Still, his annoying behaviour couldn't dampen my ecstatic mood and I continued to run smiling.

Caggie's POV

We arrived at the Cullen house a few minutes later and we hesitated for a brief second as we stood on the porch before Kimm, being the strong, friendly person she is, took the first step through the door.

She walked straight in and before anyone could say anything, both Jasper and Edward stiffened slightly. I looked at them briefly before following their gaze to the two people stood staring at each other in the middle of the silent room. I looked at them confusedly before looking at everyone's expressions in the room. The human looked confused, as was I, and there were a few worried glances from everyone else in the room, aside from Kimm and this strange hulk-like vampire who were still continuing to stare at each other like idiots, towards one female in the room. My eyes lay on this person in particular. Rosalie! The girl who disappeared from thin air in our human lives was standing before us with a massive grin spreading across her face as she stared back at me. I could feel my expression mirroring hers as she glided towards me in her elegant stride. When she was within hugging distance, I pulled her into the tightest hug I could before releasing her and pushing her away just far enough to see her face, never releasing my grasp on the tops of her arms so she couldn't escape anywhere.

"Looks like you have some explaining to do, missy!" I told her, raising my eyebrow. She just smiles and even bigger, beaming smile and I can't help but return the expression.

Before she could get around to explaining she looked behind me at "the hulk", which I have named him because of his enormous physique, and Kimm who got us into this whole mess. Strangely, whenever I thought of my new nickname for the humongous vampire I got a little laugh from Edward who I couldn't help smiling at through my confusion.

Rosalie looked over to Jasper, who met her eyes briefly, filled with grief, before he looked back at the two freaks in the centre of the room. Rosalie looked away and stifled a small sob before she controlled her emotions and looked back at "the hulk", this thought earning me another laugh and smile from Edward, and asked him, in a quiet voice, devoid of any emotion, to step outside and talk with her privately. She called him Emmett and, from the tone of voice she used, which was icy and upset, it didn't look like this was going to be a good conversation. Uh oh. I looked to Edward, who I, for no reason whatsoever, trust with my life, confirmed my suspicions with a slight nod and a grimace.

All of these events happened in the space of five minutes! How odd that this world can turn upside-down in a matter of minutes and small changes.

Kimm's POV

As soon as I walked in, I saw him. This beautiful creature stood before me. He had short, dark brown hair and an extremely beautiful face. His eyes shone as they met mine and he grinned happily. I grinned back before looking over his whole body. Damn he was hot! His arms were very muscular and you could see his massive arm, from fingertip to shoulder, as he exposed them by wearing a tight vest top which showed a perfectly sculpted six pack… no, wait, he had an eight pack!

He had that perfect body shape. Wide shoulders which then slope down to his slender, perfect stomach make a 'V' shaped body.

You could see that he had very muscular legs even through the black, skinny jeans that he wore.

All through the time that I had been checking him out, it appeared that he had been doing the same.

If I were still human, I would have flushed as red as a tomato, but I'm not human and so I just looked down at my feet before realising my stupidity. I should savour this moment and make the most of it. I looked back up just in time to glimpse his sheepish smile. He looked so cute!

Then I was brought back to where we were by a blonde female speaking sternly to the man I'd been admiring. She called him Emmett and, as she said his name, he reluctantly looked up at her. She looked faintly familiar but trying to remember where I'd seen her face from was very foggy and difficult to do. It was like I couldn't see past the fog to something very obvious.

Emmett walked away to chat with her. I began to look around at everyone in the room. They were all staring at me.  
>Trying to the lighten the mood, I said "What's up then?" but only Caggie answers.<p>

"Well, I think we're all wondering what was going on just then and also why you took hardly any notice of Rosalie." I gave her a questioning look. "You know, one of our best friends during our human life" she hedged.

Then it hit me. The woman who I saw earlier was Rosalie! I couldn't believe it after all this time. That must be how she disappeared, she must have been changed into a vampire and obviously, couldn't be around humans. She was no longer that happy-go-lucky type of girl that I used to know. The distressed look that concealed her eyes gave me the impression that she wasn't overly happy of her whereabouts. The dull scenery here was depressing as it was just too green, no variation from one tree to the next.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a very loud conversation coming from the room which Emmett and Rosalie had entered into.

* * *

><p><strong>My friend and I have made a decision that we won't upload another chapter until we get some reviews.<strong>

**I promise that this story will be worth reading but, if we don't get reviews, I don't see any point in carrying it on for now.**

**Please review, it makes all of our work worth it.**


End file.
